legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid
Darkseid is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #134 (November 1970), he is the lord of Apokolips and one of the New Gods, a race of eternals that exist on a higher plane than humans. Darkseid's goal is to conquer the universe, which has drawn him into conflict with many superheroes in the DC universe. These include Superman, Supergirl, other New Gods, and various members of the Justice League. Added into the Superheroes Unlimited during development of the abandoned 5.0, Darkseid's costume can be accessed and worn by the player, granting them access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Darksied true name is Uxas, although he is mostly referred to as his chosen name. The second son of King Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra, he and his brother Drax were princes of the hellish world of Apokolips, the rival planet of New Genesis. From a young age, Uxas had a thirst for power and plotted to steal the throne from his family. This chance came when he and Drax discovered the Omega Effect, an energy source that can control death. Killing his brother to gain control over it, Uxas was transformed him into a being made out of stone and took on the name Darkseid. Whilst still a prince, Darkseid fell in love with an Apokoliptian scientist called Suli, who he married and bore his favored son Kalibak. Fearful that their son was being influenced by his wife, Yuga and Heggra secretly poisoned he in the hopes that it would bring him closer to them. Instead, Darkseid grew much colder and, after discovering their involvement, murdered them without remorse. Inheriting the throne of Apokolips, he became the radical dictator and set out on two goals: to destroy New Genesis, its leader Highfather and the other New Gods, and to take control of all life across the Universe. To these ends, Darkseid began stretching his kingdom to other planets and searched for the fabled Anti-Life Equation, which was said to allow control of all living creatures in the Universe. After discovering Earth, Darkseid learnt of the superheroes that protected it, including Superman. He would often engage in conflict with the Man of Steel, even attempting to inaugurate him and Supergirl into their ranks through brainwashing. Darkseid's constant invasions of Earth would also draw him into conflict with the Justice League, a group of superheroes that protected the planet from various threats and invasions. Darksied is also responsible for many superheroes origins, including Mister Miracle, Big Barda, and Orion; the latter being his own son. In the Mod 5.0 (Alpha) Darkseid was first added in the abandoned 5.0's alpha stages. However, his costume cannot be crafted, though is available to players via commands and creative mode. Whilst wearing Darkseid's costume, the player is granted Health 40, Attack Damage 40, Speed 18 (whilst sprinting), Jump Boost 5, and Night Vision (in dark areas). Darksied is also capable of levitation (double tap the jump button), communicating to other players via telepathy (type in "/telepathy name message") and can knockback opponents. Darkseid has access to the Omega Effect, which allows him to fire his Omega Beams at will (Suit Ability 1 Key). He can also teleport (Suit Ability 2 Key), conjure a Psionic Shield (Suit Ability 3 Key) and use telekinesis (Suit Ability 4 Key). Darkseid can also alter his size, allowing him to grow to a giant form and shrink back to regular size (Suit Ability 5 Key). Whilst giant, Darkseid's Attack Damage and Jump Boost are increased to 42 and 10, respectively. He can also perform a ground pound in this form, as opposed to telekinesis (Suit Ability 4 Key). Darkseid is also granted Regeneration 3, Fire Resistance and Water Breathing. He is also immune to Suffocation, Poison, Hunger, Slowness, Blindness, Nausea, Wither, Mining Fatigue and Fall Damage. Darkseid is also invulnerable to projectile attacks, including arrows, snowballs and bullets. Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Superman